


The boy and his Prince

by Vanfandam



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Post Mpreg, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfandam/pseuds/Vanfandam
Summary: Five years have passed since Stiles ran for safety with a broken heart. Five years he grieved for his father and Derek. Five years he tried to convince himself that all was lost… until one day, a shadow from the past found its way to his new home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	The boy and his Prince

**Author's Note:**

> In order to protect his father from a vicious Alpha, Stiles leaves Beacon Hills not knowing he’s pregnant with Derek’s child. With a new name, and a new town, he settles down and makes a life for his son believing that he’ll never see anyone again. 
> 
> After defeating the Alpha, Derek searches for Stiles with no results until one day he hears about a little boy with golden-green eyes.
> 
> This snippet takes place after Derek is reunited with Stiles. How do you begin to live again when you thought all hope was gone?

Derek sat back and waited for the show to begin. He didn’t pick up any real anger from the boy so he figured it would be ok. And really, he’d waited five years for this story too. Well, he would have if he’d known he had a son. Either way, Stiles had some explaining to do to both of them. Remembering all the ways his mate used to talk himself out of jams made him actually look forward to the entertainment.

Stiles groaned knowing full well that Derek was enjoying this. The stubborn man always loved watching him squirm. Looking down at his son he knew he’d have to be honest. And he’d rehearsed this story in his head for the last four years. Luckily he’d also being laying the ground work since before his baby could crawl.

”Conor, baby, there’s something I need to tell you. You were right, my heart was hurting.” He paused looking up at Derek. Gaining strength from what he saw in his mate’s eyes he continued. “Remember the story of the far away Prince?”

His little boy rolled his eyes “Yes Tato, you tell that story every night” 

“I know I do, Conor. But it’s for a very good reason. Why don’t you tell Derek the story first.”

“But Tato, you were gonna tell me why you said what you said!”

“And I will, baby, but Derek needs to hear this story so he can understand too. Is that ok misiu?

Looking up at both Stiles and Derek, Conor shrugged and began the story “Once there was a Prince that lived in a far away land. He was the most hansu… hansum.. ugh… he was really pretty in all the world and everyone wanted to marry him. One day he met a boy outside in the village and they fell in love. The Prince promised to marry the boy but said he had to wait until the moon was really really high. The boy waited ‘cause he loved the Prince, and he waited and waited but the Prince didn’t come. 

The boy was scared and thought the Prince was hurt so he went to the castle and he saw the Prince kissing a girl. The boy turned to run home but someone stopped him. It was the Prince’s evil uncle. He told the boy that the Prince was only playing with him and it was a joke and that the king was angry and promised to hurt the boy and his family if the boy didn’t run away. That’s right Tato?”

Stiles had being watching Derek closely as Conor told the story. He watched as hurt then anger filled his mate’s eyes. Tears filled his own eyes as he nodded for his son to continue. “That’s right baby, tell Derek what happened next”

“Well the boy was very scared but he still didn’t believe the evil uncle so he waited for the Prince to walk to the village like he always did and when he was close to the boy’s house the boy called out to the Prince begging to talk to him. But the Prince said no that he was busy and he turned away. The boy was really really sad because the evil uncle was right, the Prince didn’t love him. That night the boy cried and cried. In the morning the boy’s family found a letter saying good bye.” 

Conor stopped and hugged his dad. “Tato, that part always makes wolfy sad. How come the Prince didn’t want to talk to the boy? I thought he loved him”

“He did love the boy very much” Both Stiles and his son turned at hearing Derek’s deep voice. “He loved the boy very much and was planning to run away with him. But he had to pretend that he didn’t like the boy because the King was a very mean man. And the Prince was scared something would happen to the boy.”

“Is that true Tato? did the Prince love the boy?” Stiles hesitated, watching closely as Derek’s eyes seemed to plead for him to trust, to understand. Unsure where it may lead but having all the hope in the world, Stiles hugged his son closer and whispered “Yes, misiu it’s true.” 

Conor seemed happy with that answer. He always knew the Prince truly loved the boy. “What happened next pup?” asked Derek. Conor liked that Derek was really interested in this story. It was his favourite story ever.

“Well the boy didn’t know the Prince was looking for him. So he ran far far away to a land very different. But when he got there he was sick. And he didn’t know why. So he went to the doctors and the doctor said he had a baby in his tummy and the boy was really scared because he was alone. 

But the doctor was really nice and took care of him. When the baby was born he looked just like the Prince and the boy was very happy. He cried because he missed the Prince but he promised to look after the baby for ever and ever.” 

Again Conor stopped and thought for a bit. Looking up he asked his dad “Tato, did you cry when I was born?” He’d asked this question every time but he loved hearing the answer.

Chuckling, Stiles squeezed his son in a tight hug and tickling him “Of course I cried! You were the most handsomest, adorable, cheeky, chubby baby that ever was! I hugged you and hugged you and loved you from the moment I first heard you cry.”

“I didn’t cry!” grumbled Conor, not wanting to seem like a baby in front of Derek.

“And how would you know misiu, you were very very small. I’m sure I have a photo of how beautiful and tiny you looked. We’ll have to show Derek just how special you were” 

Stiles peeked up to see Derek watching them intently “I’d like that very much” He said quietly before dropping his graze to Conor, “Did the boy and Prince get together in the end?”

Nodding his head Conor answered “Yep, one day the boy was sitting in the park playing with his baby. When he looked up he saw the Prince walking towards him and he was crying. The Prince said he loved the boy and missed him very much. And they got married and the lived happily every after.”

“Do you know what happened to the evil uncle and the mean King?”

Conor shook his head no but he always wondered “Tato said that the Prince promised to keep them safe forever and he did.”

“Well, your Tato is right. The Prince was very angry at his uncle and the King. You see pup, the Prince loved the boy so much that he waited and waited for him to come home. And he looked and looked until finally someone told him that the boy had run away because the King was going to put the boy’s dad in the dungeon.

The Prince was very angry and rushed to save the man but when he got there the boy’s dad was dying. Before he died he told the Prince everything the evil uncle and the King had done. When the King and evil uncle found out that the Prince knew their secret they tried to kill him but the Prince was stronger the both. Would you like to know why, Conor?”

Conor’s eyes were wide as he nodded slowly. He’d never heard this part of the story before. “Why?”

Looking up at Stiles, Derek answered “Because he had the power of love. The Prince loved the boy very much and the boy loved him. He just knew the boy loved him just like you know your Tato loves you. That gave the Prince the strength to beat the King and his evil uncle. When they were both dead the Prince became the King and ordered everyone to search for his boy. 

Years passed but no one found him until one day, the Kings messenger came running in. They heard the story of a little child with golden-green eyes that loved to play in the park with his dad. Now Conor, when he heard about the child’s eyes, he knew that they’d finally found the boy!”

“But how? How did he know?” asked Conor. The same question he’d asked his dad before he started the story. 

“He knew Conor, because those eyes were very special. Only the new King had eyes that colour. So, he was sure that the child was his son too and that they’d finally found the boy he loved so much.” 

Both Derek and Stiles stared at each other. Stiles mind was catching up. Derek had known what the Alpha and Peter had done. He’d tried to save Stiles’ dad. As his eyes roamed over Derek, he saw something that he hadn’t noticed before. Derek had rolled his sleeved up at some point during the story and peeking out of his left arm were familiar markings. 

Where had he seen those markings before? He was sure Derek hadn’t had a tattoo when he ran. The story kept swarming around in his head. What had Derek said? King tried to kill the Prince, the Prince became the new… it finally dawned on him what those markings were. 

He lifted his eyes to Derek. And there it was the answer in his mate’s eyes. 

It made sense why Melissa had responded so quickly to Derek’s command to leave the room, why she hadn’t questioned him and why she was scared. She’d been about to tell him before Derek walked in. 

Derek was the new Alpha. 

His mate was Alpha. 

Derek’s own emotions were in turmoil. The story confirmed everything he already knew. His sister had told him that she’d seen Peter talking to Stiles and Stiles looking scared. But he’d brushed it off as his mate being shy. 

How stupid he had been! If he’d been thinking right he would have seen that his mate was not shy! She’d warned him, whispering in his ear that he needed to be careful but he’d ignored it, too busy figuring out how he’d tell the Alpha he’d already mated a male.

He remembered the day Stiles had approached him but the Alpha had been right behind him and he wanted his mate safe before he faced the Alpha so he brushed his mate off and turned his back on him. 

Tears pooled at his eyes as he realised how much he’d failed his mate and his pack. Stiles had called him a coward and he’d been right. Because of his lack of courage Stiles’ father had died and he’d lost his mate and son for five years. Would he ever be forgiven for his stupidity? 

Resting his head in both hands, Derek struggled to keep his panic away. He didn’t want his son or mate to feel his pain. The less they hurt the better. Closing his eyes he concentrated on breathing. He didn’t notice the little body wiggling down from his dad’s lap. Or that same little boy walking around the table.

Conor quietly studied the big man in front of him. Derek knew the rest of his favourite story. He made his story sound even more better but he still looked sad. Wolfy really liked the story and he really liked the big man too. Conor slowly put his hand on Derek’s arm making the big man jump.

Sitting back on the chair Derek wasn’t sure what to do. He looked up at his mate only to see his hand covering his mouth while tears streamed down his face. The little boy stepped closer and closer until he was pressed right up against Derek’s knees aiming those big beautiful eyes up at him. Then shocking both adults, Conor started to climb up Derek’s leg and wiggled around in his lap until he found a comfortable spot. 

Placing one hand on Derek’s chest, Conor used the other to reach up and drag Derek down by the neck with surprising strength. When Derek was close enough, Conor burrowed his nose in the big man’s neck. Not sure what else to do Derek loosely wrapped his arms for the first time around his son’s waist. 

Feeling Derek’s heartbeat race, Conor kept breathing in his scent. After a while he leaned back and looked up at Derek with the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen. Conor was normally a shy child and Stiles had never seen him hold on to someone so tightly. Snuggling up against Derek’s chest Conor started to purr. 

Conor felt really happy cuddled up to Derek. He loved his dad very much but for some reason Derek made him feel even safer and warmer. Looking up into Derek’s eyes Conor remembered something new about the story. 

“You have special eyes” he whispered to Derek. Long past trying to clear the tears, Derek tightened his hold on his son and drew in a shaky breath “I do” he said, nodding his head.

Watching Derek closely, Conor whispered again, “I have special eyes too”. Again, Derek could only nod. Conor thought about this for a moment. He giggled and poked a finger against Derek’s chest “My wolfy really really likes you.”

Derek swallowed the lump in his throat as his son watched him closely. “My wolfy really really likes you too.” Derek’s voice was wobbly again but Conor didn’t care because he was very excited. His dad said to always trust his wolfy because wolfy was never wrong. 

Just to make sure he looked back at his dad. Stiles was crying like Derek but he was smiling and nodding his head. Conor looked back at the man he was snuggled up to and yawned. Closing his eyes he rested his head over the strong heartbeat. Just before he drifted to sleep he remembered something else he wanted to say. 

“Thank you, Daddy, for coming to find Tato and me. We’ve been waiting forevers” and with that Conor promptly fell asleep to dream about Princes and Kings and adventures.

Derek just stared at his son, curled up fast asleep in his arms. “Stiles…” he whispered in awe and shock. He was afraid to raise his voice in case he woke up and this was all a dream. 

“Stiles?” he whispered again. His mate didn’t respond but he did hear scraping along the floor when Stiles stood up. Seconds later loving arms wrapped around his shoulders and he felt his body relax as the scent of his mate surrounded and soothed him for the first time in many many years. 

“Stiles, did you hear…?”

“Yes, Kochanek. I heard” Stiles ran his fingers lovingly through his mates hair and he whispered so as not to wake their son “Our son is very smart. He knows when he is loved.”

“And you, Stiles, do you know when you are loved?” 

Stiles’ breath hitched as he took in the in the perfect picture his son and mate made. Looking up into those intense golden-green eyes, he smiled as he responded “I do now, my love, I do now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Years later Conor will ask his Tato how he knew Daddy was going to find them at their favourite park. Stiles will smile and simply say “all you need is a little spark” 
> 
> Truly, Stiles never thought he’d see Derek again but every time he told that special bedtime story, he couldn’t help but wish that one day they’d meet again. Once he returned to Beacon Hills and took his place as Emissary to his Alpha mate he learned the role his Spark played in making his dream come true.


End file.
